The invention relates to an angiographic catheter comprising a relatively stiff, tubular basic catheter body and a less stiff, tubular end part connected to one end of the basic body. A number of openings are arranged in the wall of the end, part and the catheter distal end also comprises an outlet opening.
As is conventional, during angiographic examination an angiographic catheter is inserted via the blood vessel system of a patient such that the distal end thereof enters the heart and/or the aorta. A contrast fluid can be injected via a central catheter lumen out of the openings, whereby the heart and/or the aorta can be made visible in a radiological laboratory.
When not stressed, the end part naturally has a curved shape which is specifically shaped to accommodate the place where the distal end part of the catheter has to be positioned in the blood vessel system. As the catheter is inserted, the distal end part is kept straightened using a guide wire.
The distal end part must be sufficiently stiff to preserve its curved shape during injection of the contrast fluid. This is of great clinical importance since the correct catheter shape can prevent the catheter from vibrating during injection of the contrast fluid, and moreover prevents the liquid flowing outwardly with force from the openings from damaging the walls of the blood vessels.
However, a stiff, distal end part has the drawback that insertion and withdrawal of the catheter must take place with additionally great care in order to prevent damage to the blood vessels.
The invention has for its object the providing of an angiographic catheter of the type described above, the distal end part of which preserves its shape well during use, but which can still be inserted into and removed from the patient safely.